Marido y Mujer
by Khota Yagami
Summary: One-Shot dedicado como homenaje a Yuki y Ayumu y la relación que hubiesen podido tener si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes y ambos sintiesen lo mismo el uno por el otro. Genial para los amantes de fics "románticos"


**One-Shot - Marido y mujer**

* * *

><p>El día anterior Ayumu besó por accidente a Yuki, una Ninja-Vampiro con ideologías contrarias a las de Seraphin; después de que Haruna lo empujase. Ayumu estaba en el instituto. A la hora del almuerzo apareció Yuki en su clase con una gran bolsa lila con forma cuadrada. Yuki, sonrojada, se acercó a Ayumu.<p>

-Toma Ayumu - dijo Yuki - lo he hecho para tí

-¡Oh! no tenías porqué - respondió Ayumu

-¡Cla-claro que sí! - Yuki se puso más roja todavía - es mi deber como esposa

Ayumu se limitó a sonreir y a comer lo que Yuki había preparado. Aunque sabía raro no estaba mal del todo por lo que se lo comió todo.

-¿Te ha gustado? - preguntó Yuki

-Sí, estaba bueno

-Ah, Ayumu, ¿vuelves andando a casa, verdad?

-Normalmente sí - respondió Ayumu

-¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó, de nuevo roja, Yuki

-¡Vale!

El timbre sonó y Yuki volvió a su clase. Estaba impaciente. Cuando quedaban 10 minutos para que pudiesen salir de clases comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Al terminar la clase Yuki salió corriendo, cogió el paraguas y se paró en la puerta a esperar a Ayumu. No tardó mucho en verlo salir.

-¡Ayumu, aquí! - dijo Yuki levantando la mano

Ayumu se abrió paso como pudo entre todos hasta llegar a Yuki.

-¡Oh! Menos mal que llevas un paraguas - dijo Ayumu aliviado - gracias

Yuki se puso roja de nuevo y se limitó a mirar para otro lado. Ayumu dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos andando ya?

Yuki asintió con la cabeza y los dos empezaron a andar. Cuando ya no parecía haber ningún alumno Yuki cogió a Ayumu de la mano y ambos se sonrojaron. Al poco de andar dejó de llover, por lo que Yuki guardó el paraguas. Siguieron agarrados el uno del otro hasta que llegaron a un cruce.

-Yo tengo que ir por aquí - dijo Yuki señalando al camino de la izquierda

-Yo por aquí - dijo Ayumu mientras señalaba el camino de la derecha

-Bueno, pues hasta mañana - dijo Yuki

-¡Hasta mañana!

Ayumu se quedó un rato parado viendo como Yuki se alejaba.

-Oye, ¿que te parece si mañana quedamos en este cruce para ir al instituto? - dijo Ayumu después de pensarlo unos segundos

Yuki se puso roja al oirlo y se giró para responderle

-¡Vale!

-Entonces nos vemos aquí mañana

Ayumu y Yuki empezaron a andar cada uno en una dirección. A la mañana siguiente Yuki salió muy rapido de su casa. Justo cuando llegaba al cruce vió a Ayumu llegar por el otro lado. Los dos se miraron

-Toma , esto es para ti, es el almuerzo - dijo mientras alargaba la mano en la que llevaba una bolsa de tela azul

-Muchas gracias Tomonori - dijo Ayumu una vez cogió la bolsa

-Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?

-Está bien, Yuki - dijo Ayumu casi instantaneamente

Yuki se puso muy roja, estaba muy alegre. Se limitó a coger del brazo a Ayumu y empear a andar.

-Esto... ¿esta tarde haces algo?

-Pues no - dijo Yuki sonrojada, como venia siendo costumbre - no tengo planes, ¿por?

-¿Te apetece quedar esta tarde?

-Sí - respondió Yuki casi en el acto y sin pensarselo

No tardaron mucho en llegar al instituto, cada uno se fue a su clase y no se vieron hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando Yuki apareció por la clase de Ayumu. Al entrar cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Ayumu, mirandolo con cara de embobada. Ayumu no tardó mucho en comerse el almuerzo que Yuki le había preparado.

-¿Te ha gustado? - le preguntó Yuki

-No - Ayumu hizo una pausa para tragar el último trozo - me ha encantado - añadió Ayumu sonriente

Yuki se puso muy roja, casi como un tomate y desvió la mirada para que no se viese lo roja que estaba. El timbre sonó.

-Oh, ya es la hora - dijo Yuki - nos vemos luego a la salida.

Yuki salió corriendo de la clase. Pasaron varias horas hasta que terminaron las clases. Hacía mucho sol y Ayumu no llevaba nada para cubrirse del sol. A la hora de la salida Ayumu llegó antes a la puerta y se asomó para ver si el sol se había escondido aunque fuese un poco.

-¿Y ahora que haré? - se preguntó Ayumu a sí mismo - no puedo salir a la calle con este sol tan intenso, no lo lograría

De un pasillo apareció Yuki con una sombrilla en la mano

-¿Vamos? - preguntó Yuki sonriente

-¡Oh! Menos mal que llevas una sombrilla. Sí, vamos - respondió Ayumu

Yuki abrió la sombrilla y ambos comenzaron a andar.

-¿Qué tal las clases? - preguntó Ayumu

-Pues bien, de lo mas normales. ¿Y tu? - preguntó Yuki

-Mas o menos bien. Hoy hemos tenido un examen de matemáticas. Haruna me explicó como hacerlo todo, pero no se como me habrá salido. - respondió entre suspiros Ayumu

-Veras como te ha salido bien - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa en la cara tratando de animarlo.

Cada minuto que pasaba el sol se escondía aún más y más.

-¿A qué hora te apetece que quedemos esta tarde? - preguntó Ayumu

-A la que quieras - respondió Yuki

-Hmm, ¿te parece bien a las 8?

-¡Vale! - respondió Yuki.

-Bueno, pues a las ocho - ambos se pararon - aquí en el cruce

-¡Vale, hasta luego Ayumu!

-Hasta luego Yuki

Cada uno tomó su camino. Yuki nada más llegar a casa comió, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba impaciente por que llegasen las 8.

-¿Qué haremos esta tarde? - se preguntó Yuki a si misma

Yuki se quedó durmiendo antes de darse cuenta. Cuando se despertó eran las ocho menos cuarto. Entre bostezos miró el reloj que tenía al lado de su cama

-¿Qué hora es? - se preguntó a si misma - ¿¡Las ocho menos cuarto!

Yuki se levantó de la cama corriendo y se duchó lo más rapido que pudo, se hizo dos coletas en el pelo y se vistió a toda prisa. Cuando terminó de arreglarse aún eran las ocho menos cinco.

-5 minutos... Me da tiempo a llegar de sobra - dijo para si misma

Yuki salió de su casa con tranquilidad y en menos de 5 minutos llegó al cruce. Ayumu no llegó hasta las 8 en punto.

-¡Hola Yuki! - dijo Ayumu - ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Hola Ayumu, no, acabo de llegar hace nada

Yuki se acercó a Ayumu, ambos estaban rojos. Yuki se puso de puntillas y besó a Ayumu. Ayumu no hizo ningún intento por evitarlo, más bien todo lo contrario. Después del beso Yuki se quedó apoyada en Ayumu.

-¿Te parece si vamos andando ya? - dijo Ayumu

Yuki asintió con la cabeza, cogió a Ayumu de la mano y empezaron a andar. En poco tiempo llegaron al centro comercial.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Yuki? - preguntó Ayumu

-¿Qué tal si vamos a las recreativas?

-¡Vale!

Ambos se sentaron en una recreativa, después de un rato jugando se fueron a las tiendas.

-Elige algo que te guste de la tienda - dijo Ayumu

-¿Enserio?

-Sí

Yuki se recorrió toda la tienda mirando todas y cada una de las prendas que había, pero no conseguía decidirse por ninguna cosa. Después de un rato buscando le pidió ayuda a Ayumu. Éste rápidamente cogió una camiseta, un pantalón, un gorro y una bufanda.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

-Deja que me lo pruebe - dijo Yuki

Después de un rato en el probador Yuki abrió la cortina y salió

-Wow, estás muy guapa - dijo Ayumu - te queda muy bien

Yuki se puso roja como un tomate

-Gracias - dijo Yuki - me lo quedo

Yuki volvió a entrar al probador para ponerse la ropa que llevaba antes. En poco tiempo ya estaban fuera de la tienda. Ya eran casi las 10, por lo que las tiendas iban a cerrar y decidieron ir a ver una película al cine. Durante la película no pasó nada especial, pasaron casi toda la película cogidos de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>6 años después<strong>

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron, Yuki y Ayumu estaban cada vez más unidos. Hoy Yuki cumple 22 años. Ayumu llevaba unos dias un poco raro, solo había podido hablar con él cuando la llamó para quedar en su casa.<p>

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Ayumu, Haruna? - preguntó Yuki - ¿por qué me ha dicho que espere aquí?

-No tengo ni idea, también me gustaría saberlo - respondió Haruna

-¿Te ha dicho por lo menos cuando va a llegar?

-No - respondió, tajante, Haruna

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ayumu llegó a casa. Al oir la puerta abrirse Yuki se levantó y fue hacia Ayumu. Lo primero que hizo al verlo fue besarlo.

-Hola cari - dijo Yuki

-Hola, vamos al comedor

-¿Quieres algo para beber, Yuki? - `reguntó Ayumu

-No, gracias.

Ayumu se sentó delante de Yuki, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una caja negra de terciopelo, la abrió y se la mostró a Yuki.

-Ya se que esto a tus ojos está hecho desde hace mucho, pero me hace ilusión hacerlo por la via tradicional - Ayumu hizo una pausa, Yuki estaba cada vez mas ilusionada - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - terminó Ayumu

-¡Impresionante! - gritó Haruna que había estado observandolo todo

Yuki se puso muy roja, miró a Ayumu a la cara y le dió un largo y apasionado beso.

-¡Sí, sí! - dijo Yuki - ¡Sí, quiero!

Yuki se abalanzó sobre Ayumu y lo abrazó con todas sus ganas, después le dió varios besos largos. Ayumu estaba muy rojo, quizás nunca había estado tan rojo en su vida. Unos meses después se casaron oficialmente por la iglesia. Los años pasaban como si nada, la relación entre Ayumu y Yuki era muy estable, tuvieron 3 hijos a los que llamaron Misa, Dante y Sayu.


End file.
